diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Skimmer
|tier = 4 |previous = Destroyer |barrel = Deployer (1) |id = 59}} The is a tank class that was released on March 2, 2017. It upgrades from the Destroyer at level 45, and cannot upgrade further. Design The has a circular body, and its cannon looks like a shorter Destroyer cannon overlapping a Machine Gun Cannon. Its bullets have two small cannons on their back. Technical *The shoots missiles which have two small cannons at the back that shoot smaller bullets for propulsion, thus making them faster than the Hybrid and Annihilator bullets. **The bullets launched from this tank have about half the strength of a Destroyer bullet. The extra propulsion bullets fired from the Missile are about as strong as a Gunner bullet. *Despite being a Destroyer-based tank, it has an extremely small amount of recoil when firing. *The ’s FoV becomes that of a Sniper. *The bullet speed and damage stats reduce. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS Tanks, Slow Tanks, Trappers. *Weak Against: High DPS Tanks, Destroyers and Overseer branches, Fast melee builds As the Similar strategies from the Destroyer can be applied here. Unlike its predecessor the Destroyer, the has lost its great recoil, thus scratching out the opportunity for a good Body Damage build. However, its bullets are much faster, making it easier to hit enemies. A Bullet build where all bullet stats are maxed out is the best option for the player to use. As this tank, the player must use their increased FOV to their advantage. They can catch unprepared Bullet build tanks. Note that Drone tanks like the Overlord have the same FOV radius as the . The missiles also shoot small Bullets behind themselves, which means that low health tanks can be picked out by the propulsion Bullets, even if the Skimmer misses. Upon upgrading to the , the Bullet Damage reduces greatly, so the player must fire precisely or else bullet spammers can kill them quick. This tank works relatively well in Sandbox as long as the player isn't too reckless. Against the The Overlord is very effective against the since it can’t fire bullets fast enough to block the drones. However, if the drones are sent in a solid line, the huge bullets will wipe out the drones easily. The Overlord has to make sure that the drones are spread out so that the player won't be able to destroy the drones. The Overlord should also be careful of chip damage from the small bullets, because even if they don’t do much damage, the damage stacks quickly. The , just like the tanks in the Destroyer branch, has a low reload speed, which means tanks with high reload can overwhelm this tank. If the player isn't good at dodging Destroyer bullets, they have to be careful, because these bullets are faster. Players need to be careful of small bullet damage from the propulsion bullets, as the small chip damage can stack up fast. Despite having an increased FoV radius, the Ranger, Predator, and Stalker can best the at FoV. As one of the three classes, the player can attack the opponent, but has to be aware of any incoming missiles; the Skimmer's missiles can reach very far and may hit the player. The Sprayer and the Machine Gun are surprisingly effective against the . A Sprayer player with maxed out bullet speed will overwhelm the opponent by spreading bullets everywhere, thus damaging the if the opponent decides to dodge the bullets. The Skimmer's bullets and their propulsion bullets have to be dodged quickly if this strategy is used. The Triplet could be an alternative, but may not wipe out the opponent as fast. Trapper classes are surprisingly susceptible to the . Despite being able to create dense trap walls, the Skimmer's bullets can break through them with ease, especially since the Skimmer's bullets have high bullet penetration. Additionally, if angled correctly, the big bullets' propulsion bullets may seep through the little holes in the traps. Each Trapper class has its own weakness against the , such as being too slow or having weak traps. Only the Gunner Trapper and Auto Trapper might have a chance because they have Cannons. However, the Gunner Trapper has to turn its whole body around to aim its Cannons at the . To make matters worse, the Auto Trapper's Auto Turret can't detect players from long distances. If the player is a Trapper class and sees a , they should run away immediately. Trivia *It is one of the few tanks that were unnamed at some point. Others include the Hybrid, the Booster, the Fighter and the Sprayer. **This class stayed unnamed for the longest time (19 days). *It is the first tank to use a Deployer. **The Deployer shoots a bullet with two turrets facing backward towards the shooter, that shoot very tiny bullets. **As such, it is the first and only tank so far to fire a bullet that fires other bullets. *This class is the most recently added. *This class looks similar to a Predator without the smallest barrel, or a Hunter with wider barrels. *The fan-made version of Skimmer was an upgrade from Assassin and looked different. **You can find the fan-made version here (Top row far right). Gallery Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.20 PM.png|A Missile Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.03.56 PM.png|Skimmer Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.02.36 PM.png|The Skimmer shooting Missiles Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.22 PM.png|The Skimmer shooting a missile Screenshot_106.png And this.png Found this.png Screenshot (464).png|A Skimmer in Survival es:Skimmer zh:Skimmer ru:Skimmer fr:Skimmer pl:Skimmer Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks